AT LAZ MERIDIAN
by LOVERS Anime comic
Summary: Hinata memiliki kekuatan ajaib dari sebuah cincin pemberian Kiba, teman semasa kecilnya yang sangat ia benci. Ia akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan Kiba setelah 10 tahun tak bertemu. Hinata yang masih siswi SMU itu lalu bertemu dengan Naruto, seorang kesatria muda dari avalon... Dia telah membuka pintu takdir gadis tersebut... Tapi.. Ke manakah ia akan membawa takdir gadis itu?...
1. Chapter 1

Halo, kami penulis baru! Kami adalah dua sekawan sang penulis baru disini. Ini cerita buatan kami berdua. Sebenarnya ini kisah AT LAZ MERIDIAN buatan Satoru Yuiga. Dan kami membuatnya versi cerita Naruto. Selamat membaca untuk kalian….

AT LAZ MERIDIAN 1

Author: LOVERS Anime comic

Pengarang asli cerita versi asli: Satoru Yuiga-sensei

Disclaimer anime : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Summary : Hinata memiliki kekuatan ajaib dari sebuah cincin pemberian Inuzuka Kiba. Teman masa kecilnya yang sangat ia benci. Ia akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan Kiba setelah sepuluh tahun tak bertemu. Hinata yang masih siswi SMU itu bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang kesatria muda dari Avalon…. Dia telah membuka pintu takdir gadis tersebut… Tapi…. Kemanakah ia akan membawa tadir gadis itu?!

DON'T BE SUCH A WIMP! [Attraction.1]

"Hei Naruto, perlihatkan kekuatan cincin itu… Hihihi" Ucap seorang peri berambut ikal memakai topi bunga sambil terkikik geli kea rah seorang pria. "Cincin itu bisa mengabulkan permohonan kan?!" Tanya seorang burung berkacamata di sebelah sang peri juga menanyai sang pria itu. " Kau ingin keluar dari sini kan?! Sudah berapa hari kau jadi tawanan si Avalon?! Buanglah kesombongan mu itu!" Ujar mahluk mengerikan sedikit mirip dengan seekor kucing juga berbicara kepada pria berambut pirang itu. "Hei, cincin itu tak bisa mengabulkan permohonan kita kau tahu Naruto?" Ujar burung berkacamata itu.

"Jika bisa mengabulkan permohonan… Tentu aku bisa merebut gadis itu darinya….." Gumam Pria bermbut pirang tadi yang bermata biru dan dia juga seorang kesatria. Naruto mempunyai sebuah cincin ajaib yang hanya bisa mengabulkan permintaan kekuatan. Dan kekuatan bukanlah yang di inginkannya. Tapi, dia ingin wanita yang dia cintai yaitu cinta pertamanya, direbut temannya akan kembali ke sisinya. Sayangnya, cincin itu tidak bisa megabulkannya.

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang menggema di tepi danau ditempat dia sedang merenung. "AKU CINCIN YANG DIBERKATI OLEH DANAU… NARUTO KESATRIA DANAU.. KALAU KAU MENGINGINKAN YANG HEBAT, MAKA AKU AKAN MEMBERIKANNYA….." Kata-kata itu berasal dari cincinnya. 'srek' dia melepas cincin yang ada di jari tengahnya. "Hei anak pintar… Bukankah kau bergantung pada kekuatan cincin itu?! Tapi kau pengecut! hihihi" Kata si burung berkacamata. "Diamlah," Sahut Naruto tak menghiraukan sang burung dan berdiri di tepi sungai. "Wahai Kekuatan cincin… Dengarkanlah permohonanku… Aku ingin…. " Ujar Naruto

DI DIMENSI LAIN

Hinata POV

Hari dimana dia pindah rumah. Sebenarnya aku yang ingin dia cepat pindah sih… Hari ini teman masa kecilku yang tinggal di sebelah rumahku datang kembali setelah sepuluh tahun dia meninggalkan Jepang. (DEPRESI) Setelah sepuluh tahun akhirnya dia pulang…. Kalau hujan mungkin keinginanku akan terkabul, padahal sampai kemarin masih hujan.

Hinata END POV

"Hinata nee-chan! Di sebelah ada dua truk pengangkut barang! Cepat bantu kami!" Teriak Hanabi yang berada didepan pintu kamar Hinata. Hinata dan Hanabi keluar sambil membawa rubah. "Tadi kami bertemu Kiba.. Aku diberi oleh-oleh rubah yang besar!" Ujar Hanabi girang sambil memegang rubahnya dan menunjukkannya pada Hinata. "Huh.. Disuap ya…" Runtuk Hinata pada adiknya menatap bosan.

"Hinata, Hanabi! Terimakasih ya, telah membantu kami!" Kata ibu Kiba dari Kejauhan. "Mulai hari ini kita jadi tetangga lagi!" Ujar ibu Kibalagi sambil tersenyum.

"Hanabi tidak usah membawa barang yang besar! Karena tukangnya sudah datang, tolong kau bawa barang yang lebih ringan saja…" Kata ibu Kiba kasihan melihat Hanabi membawa barang yang besar. 'sruk.. sruk..' "Aku lebih baik bersembunyi, jadi bayangan saja.. Hanabi terlalu berlebihan! Dia membantu karena ada maunya!" Pikir Hinata sambil menjauhi dua insane tersebut.

Di berhenti didepan lemari yang terletak disebelah truk barang. "Besar sekali funitur yang dibawa dari Inggris ini… Keren…" Gumam Hinata kagum didepan ukiran lemari itu. "MOM!" Teriak seorang lelaki keluar dari rumahnya. "Ada apa Kiba.." Sahut ibu nya. Spontan Hinata kaget. 'glek' "KIBA!" Pikirnya. 'Uwakh takut…' Gumam Hinata sambil berbalik dengan gerakan patah-patah. "Eh…?! Kiba kok rambutnya jingga?! Kenapa setelah kembali ke Jepang rambutnya jadi Jingga?! Apa dia mau membuatku mati terkejut?!" Tanya Hinata dalam hati melihat Kiba yang berada beberapa cm dari dirnya. "Papan namanya jangan ditempel pakai paku! Aku sudah beli CONCRETE BOND ( Slab pelat Beton)." Tegur Kiba pada ibunya sambil memegang sebuah papan bertuliskan bahasa Jepang.

"Ahh.. Lebih baik aku berpikir positif saja. Rasanya aku seperti bertemu ratusan kecoa yang membuatku ingin lari darinya!" Pikir Hinata saking takutnya. "Berikan aku uang yen," Ujar Kiba enteng pada ibunya. "Jangan seenaknya, kamu kan gak bantuin ibu! Cepat, bawa barang-barang itu!" Ujar ibunya marah.

"Hmmm…" Kiba menatap ke arah Hinata. "Eh?! Hinata bingung. Tapi Kiba langsung pergi entah kemana. "AKU BENCI SEKALI!" Gumam Hinata kesal san juga pergi kerumahnya.

Ke esokan harinya Hinata membantu ibu Kiba menanami tanaman dirumah Kiba. Selesai menanami tanaman, ibu Kiba memberikan minuman dan makanan. Hinata duduk sebentar di dekat taman milik ibunya Kiba. Tiba-tiba Kiba datang dan.. "Hinata, ulurkan tanganmu…" Suruh Kiba pada Hinata dibelakangnya. Hinata mengangguk dan Kiba memberikan sebuah cincin berbentuk hati. "Ini kan, cincin cold?" Kata Hinata bingung. "Kau tahu ya?" Tanya Kiba pada Hinata. " Ya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, cincin ini menjadi topic pembicaraan ahli seni. Cincin dari Irlandia kan?" Jawab Hinata enteng. "Kau benar. Lihat, ini terbalik.." Ujar Kiba mempelihatkan cincin yang sudah dipasangnya untuk Hinata. "Kenapa Kiba memberikannya padaku?" Tanya Hinata bingung dalam hatinya.

Malam Harinya

Hinata duduk di kamarnya sambil memerhatikan cincinnya. "Apa oleh-oleh ini berarti permintaan maafnya karena dulu sering menggangguku? " Pikir Hinata bingung. Sambil menatap kea rah jendelaya yang menampakkan hari sedang hujan. Setelah itu dia mandi dan berbaju. "Sudah ku putuskan aku benci Kiba!" Kata Hinata mencoba melepaskan cincinnya. 'srt' "Ugh.. Ti-tidak bisa dilepas.. Masa kemanapun aku pergi harus memakai cicin pemberiannya?" Ucapnya sambil ber-upaya melepaskan cincin berbentuk hati itu dijari manisnya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang memegang jari manisnya. "Percuma saja… Tidak akan bisa di lepas," Kata seseorang dihadapannya. Laki-laki berjubah putih, berambut pirang, rambutnya yang sedikit bergelombang, dan bermata biru. "Jadi, kau kah sang penyelamatku itu?" Tanya laki-laki itu pada Hinata. Hinata ketakutan dan "KYAAAAA!" Teriak Hinata kaget. "nee-chan, berisik tau!" Kata Hanabi kesal dibawah tangga. "AAA!" Hinata berteriak lagi karena tiba-tiba dirinya sudah berada di sebuah tempat yang asing baginya. "I-ini dimana?!" Tanya hinata terkejut melihat keselilingnya. "Selamat datang di "AVALON" Negri terkutuk," Jawab laki-laki itu a.k.a Naruto. "Lebih mirip kebun Kiba tapi lebih luas…" Pikir Hinata.

BERSAMBUNG

Segini dulu ya, maaf kalau para pembaca tak puas dan merasa bosan. Berikan komentar kalian ya, dan juga saran. Komentarnya boleh flame dan kritik.


	2. Chapter 2

Hei, hei, hei sekarang ku sudah update chapter 2 nya..

AT LAZ MERIDIAN 2

Author: LOVERS Anime comic

Pengarang asli cerita versi asli: Satoru Yuiga-sensei

Disclaimer anime : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Summary : Hinata memiliki kekuatan ajaib dari sebuah cincin pemberian Inuzuka Kiba. Teman masa kecilnya yang sangat ia benci. Ia akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan Kiba setelah sepuluh tahun tak bertemu. Hinata yang masih siswi SMU itu bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang kesatria muda dari Avalon…. Dia telah membuka pintu takdir gadis tersebut… Tapi…. Kemanakah ia akan membawa tadir gadis itu?!

DON'T BE SUCH A WIMP! [Attraction.2]

"Akhir penantianmu Naruto. Apa dia harapanmu?" Tanya seekor mahluk mengerikan tapi kecil yang berada dismapingnya. "…." Tak ada jawaban. "Hei, permohonan sudah terkabul," Ucapnya lagi. " Jangan banyak omong semua itu karena ulahmu. Kau tidak usah bilang aku sudah tau," Jawab Naruto dan menggenggam erat mahluk itu. "Aduh sakit tuan, hetikan!" Pinta sang mahluk itu. Lalu Naruto melepasnya. "Aku suka kebun ini.. Sungguh indah…" Gumam Hinata takjub melihat kesekitarnya. 'TAR! TAR! TAR!' Terdengar suara kembang api diarah timur mereka. " Di sebelah timur sepertia sedang ada festifal, hari ini kita coba pergi kesana." Kata Naruto pada Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah suara.

"Namaku Naruto, panggil aku Ruto saja.. Kemalirah, namamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Hinata," Jawab Hinata tersenyum. "Ini pasti mimpi.. Kepalaku pasti terbentur kamar mandi! Sekarang mungkin aku pingsan. Kalau ini mimpi, tidak apa-apa kan, kalau aku bersenang-senang sebentar?" Pikir Hinata melihat-lihat sekitar.

Naruto kesebuah took buah. Dia melihat apel emas. "Ku ambil yang ini. Ini uangnya kek," Ujar Naruto seraya menyerahkan 2 keping emas pada kakek tersebut. "I-iya," Kata si kakek. "Bukannya ini luar negri?" Tanya Hinata bingung. Naruto membawa sebuah apel dan baju. " Pakailah" Kata Naruto menyerahkan sebuah baju. "Eh ini!" Kata Hinata kaget tidak ingin memakai baju itu. " Jangan membantah!" Ujar Naruto kesal. "Huh.. Pakaian ini tak cocok denganku," Keluh Hinata melihat bajunya mirip seorang yang sangat sederhana. "Mana pantas kesatria membeli baju bagus kepenjahit wanita!" Kata Naruto angkuh sambil blushing.

"Eh,, jadi kau bukan pangeran? Tapi kesatria?!" Tanya menatap bingung Naruto sambil berjalan-jalan. "Aku adalah kesatria yang harus melindungi raja." Jawab Naruto sombong. " Ya, ya, aku mengerti…" Kata Hinata menatap kesal Naruto.

'WUSH' Tiba-tiba ada suara angin sekilas tapi sangat besar. "Kau dengar itu?" Tanya Hinata. "Ya," Sahut Naruto. "Wahh…" Hinata melihat sebuah patung berbentuk perempuan yang cantik. "Patung itu cantik ya," Kata Hinata kagum. "Hn, dia adalah patung berbentuk puntri kerajaan. Festifal ini diadakan untuk memperingati ulang tahun nya yang ke-17." Jawab Naruto lalu menatap ke arah lain.

Bersambung

Gimana Minna, ada komentar?


	3. Chapter 3 : Action 3

Hei, hei, hei sekarang ku sudah update chapter 3 nya.. Hah,, malam-malam buat cerita ini sambil batuk-batuk. Maaf ya, kalau ada penulisan yang salah. Habisnya mala mini aku buatnya sambil batuk-batuk. Jadi deh, tulisannya sedikit salah ketik atau bisa dibilang buanyak banget. -_-'

AT LAZ MERIDIAN 2

Author: LOVERS Anime comic

Pengarang asli cerita versi asli: Satoru Yuiga-sensei

Disclaimer anime : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Summary : Hinata memiliki kekuatan ajaib dari sebuah cincin pemberian Inuzuka Kiba. Teman masa kecilnya yang sangat ia benci. Ia akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan Kiba setelah sepuluh tahun tak bertemu. Hinata yang masih siswi SMU itu bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang kesatria muda dari Avalon…. Dia telah membuka pintu takdir gadis tersebut… Tapi…. Kemanakah ia akan membawa tadir gadis itu?!

DON'T BE SUCH A WIMP! [Attraction.2]

Hinata POV

Mirip dengan Sakura hahaha. "Banyak sekali batu permatanya.." Ucapku kagum melihat patung indah itu. "Patung tuan putri memiliki banyak pahatan alat musiknya." Ujar Hinata lagi dengan mata berbinar-binar. 'TAP, TAP, TAP' "Patung putri Aiko, benar-benar indah ya?" Kata seseorang lelaki menghampiri mereka berdua. Sontak Hinata dan Naruto berbalik kea rah suara tadi. Hinata terbelalak tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. "SASUKE!" Teriak Hinata terkejut. "hah? Namaku Elm Wid. Aku tinggal dihutan Elm dan berkerja sebagai pengrajin." Ujar Elm kalem. "Maaf, ku kira Sasuke. Habis nya mirip. Hehehe" Kata Hinata tersipu malu meminta maaf sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Tuan putri yang mirip Sakura dan pengrajin yang mirip Sasuke… Mereka satu-persatu muncul kedalam mimpiku! Wah…. Keren…" Pikir Hinata senang melirik Elm.

Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan ekspresi menyimpan marahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Hinata bingung. "Ah, sekarang pengrajin seni satang berkunjung kemari. Termasuk juga aku. Di hari ulang tahun putrid, kami membuat kotak permata untuk hadiah sang putri. Pemenangnya akan menerima hadiah berupa batu permata dari tuan putri… Dan dia hanya boleh memilih satu dari semua kotak permata tersebut…" Jawab Elm panjang lebar sambil tersenyum. "Oh iya, adakah penginapan untuk kami nanti?" Tanya Hinata sopan. "Penginapan akan penuh dengan para pengrajin dan juga banyak orang yang akan datang untuk menonton festifal ini. Kalau tidak mencari penginapan sekarang, nanti tidak akan kebagian. Tapi, kalau kalian mau, silahkan mampir ke rumah ku," Tawar Elm pada mereka berdua. "Terimakasih… Kami akan kerumah mu saja…" Kata Hinata semanis-manisnya. "HEI!" Kata Naruto kesal karena apa ya? Tenang saja.. Nanti dibahas kok.

"Hinata! Kenapa tidak diskusi dulu denganku?!" Ucap Naruto garang sambil menatap sebal Hinata. " Iya, maaf…" Ujar Hinata merasa bersalah. Mereka ketempat sang pengrajin. Malam pun tak terasa datang. Terdengar bunyi jangkrik dan burung hantu yang memecah kesunyian. Akhirnya mereka sambai digebuk kecil yang sederhana dan minimalis. Mereka memasuki rumah Elm Wid. "Ini rumahmu?!" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap kagum rumah Elm Wid. Dia hanya mengangguk pertanda 'iya'. Sedangkan Naruto hanya acuh tak acuh. Hinata mengelilingi ruangan. Dia melihat batu yang indah dipojok meja dekat pintu masuk. Kemudian dia menyentuh batu itu perlahan dan seketika mengeluarkan suara yang indah. "Wah… Batu ini cantik sekali.. Bisa bersuara indah!" Kata Hinata kagum mengarahkan wajahnya pada Elm Wid lalu menatap batu itu lagi. "Itu batu Bald," Ucap Elm Wid tersenyum palsu.

"Kalau batu ini pecah, maka akan mengeluarkan warna yang indah. Seperti sihir,, batu ini mengeluarkan bunyi yang merdu seakan menciptakan bunyi yang indah. Sayangnya, batu bald ini sulit untuk dicari." Kata Elm yang seolah sudah tau apa yang akan akan ditanyakan perempuan yang disampingnya ini. "Ah! Jadi itu kotak permata buatan mu?" Tanya Hinata menunjuk kotak yang indah disamping batu bald. "I-iya.." Ucap Elm Wid gugup. "HEBAT! Cantik sekali.. Kau membuatkannya untuk tuan putrid?" Tanya Hinata lagi pada Elm Wid. "Ta…tapi aku malu…" Ujar Elm merona merah. "HUHHHH…" Keluh Naruto melihat mereka yang sedari tadi banyak bicara. "Jangan ragu! Kotak permata buatanmu itu pasti tuan putrid akan menyukai nya," Kata Hinata member semangat pada Elm Wid. "Ah, Terimakasih.." Ujar Sasuke tersenyum. 'Kriet' Hinata mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Dia menengok dan mendapati Elm Wid yang tengah keluar rumah. "Lho? Elm mau kemana ya?" Pikir Hinata penasaran. Dia mengikuti Elm Wid sampai akhirnya Elm Wid berhenti didepan patung putrid Sakura. Dia menatap patung itu sambil merona merah. "Ng… Aku melihat Elm menatap tuan putri. Apakah dia jatuh cinta dengan tuan putri?" Pikir Hinata sambil mengintip Elm yang tak menyadarinya. 'Tap' "Tengah malam kau sendirian berjalan keluar. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tegur seseorang dibelakangnya. Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan sudah melihat Naruto yang sedang melipat tangannya didada dengan wajah datar. "Naruto?" Hinata kaget. "Tidak apa-apa! Oh ya, alangkah bagusnya aku dimimpi ini melihat Elm dan putri Aiko berakhir dengan bahagia.." Jawabnya polos pada Naruto sambil tersenyum palsu. "Itu tidak mungkin.." Ujar Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya seperti orang yang sebal. "Jangan sama kan si Elm dan putri yang sama diduniamu itu!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang tinggi. Sontak Hinata kaget akan tingkah Naruto tadi.

Bersambung

Halo semuanya, apa kabar? Baik-baik saja kan? Terimakasih ya pada kak Fajar yang udah mau mengomen punyaku ^_^ . Ini sudah saya lanjutkan kok.


End file.
